Razvrstavanje: Sljedeća Generacija
by ihatemakingupnames
Summary: Prijevod moje priče o razvrstavanju djece iz Sljedeće Generacije na hrvatski. Nadam se da će vam se svidjeti!
1. Teddy, Vic, Dom, Louis, Molly and Lucy

**Razvrstavanje: Sljedeća Generacija**

Kratki sadržaj: Kako je Razredbeni klobuk razvrstao djecu Sljedeće Generacije? O čemu su mislili prije i tijekom samog Razvrstavanja? Čitajte da biste saznali.

Izjava o opovrgnuću: Svijet Harry Pottera nije u mom vlasništvu niti zarađujem novac pišući fanfiction.

 **Razvrstavanje**

Teddy

Kako bi volio da su mama i tata ovdje. Nadam se da će biti ponosni na mene. Što bi rekli da me sad vide? Tata je bio hrabar, pravi Gryffindor. Bi li bio razočaran da sad vidi svog uplašenog sina? Oh, želim da je Harry ovdje. On bio znao šta bi oni mislili o meni.

''Edward Lupin''

Oh, ne. Sad je moj red. Idemo se ovog riješiti…

 _Opa, pa šta mi tu imamo? Hmmm. Vidim veliku želju da se pokažeš vrijednim svojih roditelja. Bio bi odličan Slytherin._

NE! Molim te, samo ne Slytherin. Kažu da je to zao dom. Ja ne želim biti zao!

 _Dječače, to je sve samo ne zao dom. Istina, mnogi zli čarobnjaci i vještice su iz tog doma, ali oni su bili toliko ambiciozni da su skrenuli s pravog puta. Ahh, sada vidim. Nedostaje ti lukavosti. Idemo dalje, može?_

Whew, hvala Merlinu…

 _Ti si vrijedan momak i jako drag, baš poput svoje majke. Priznajem da su to tvoje najveće osobine. Nema baš nekog izbora. Bit ćeš…_ _HUFFLEPUFF_ _!_

…

Victoire

Oh! Hogwarts je veličanstven! Mama je bila u pravu! I tata isto. Eno Teddyja. Nadam se da će me Klobuk svrstati u Hufflepuff pa ću znati bar jednog učenika. Iako je on treća godina. Mogao bi mi pokazati Hogwarts, da se ne izgubim! Oh, počelo je. Kada je moj red? Oh, ne. Razvrstavaju nas po po abecednom redu. Bit ću zadnja! Čekanje je dosadno. Želim biti svrstana, sada! Ne? Uhhh

*8 minuta kasnije*

''Victoire Weasley''

To, napokon.

 _Ajme. Veela._

Jedna osmina Veele, molit ću lijepo.

 _Nisi Hufflepuff, vidim. Predrska si. Hmmm, nije loše. Uopće nije loše. Hrabra, ali ne i brzopleta. Ambiciozna, ali ne pokazuješ želju za manipuliranjem ljudi da bi stigla do svog cilja. To ostavlja samo jedno. A pameti imaš i previše. Moraš biti…_ _RAVENCLAW_ _!_

…

Dominique

Čarobni strop! Wow. Eno Vicky! I Teddyja. Ne znam želim li biti u njihovim domovima. Victoire je pametna k'o sam vrag, a Teddy da draži ne može biti. Ja? Možda hrabra. Pitat ću Klobuk.

*Poslije puno meškoljenja i nestrpljivog čekanja*

''Dominique Weasley''

Moj red!

 _Još jedna Weasley! Pretpostavljam da ste sljedeća generacija. Nastavimo sa Razvrstavanjem, može?_

Da!

 _Nestrpljiva. I hrabra. Da, puno hrabrosti – toliko da te to definira! Ovo je lagano. Idi u …_ _GRYFFINDOR_ _!_

…

Louis

Velika dvorana! Stvarne je velika. Pitam se gdje je tetak Harry pobjedio zlikovca. Možda je označen nečime? K vrapcu. Ništa ne vidim. Eno Vic. I Dom. Nadam se da ću završiti s Dom. Želim biti baš poput tate. On je isto tako bio u Gryffindoru. Ne bi bilo loše završiti i negdje drugdje. Ravenclaw, možda? Ne znam. Valjda ću morat pitat Klobuk.

''Louis Wealsey''

Već? Čovječe, kako vrijeme leti.

 _Ah, još jedan Weasley. Znam točno gdje ću s tobom. Isti si kao sestra._

Koja?

 _Pridruži joj se…_ _RAVENCLAW_ _!_

…

Molly

To! Krenula sam u Hogwarts! Sad će me Klobuk svrstati u dom. Jedva čekam! Kako vrijeme sporo teče. Možda ako ga lijepo zamolim, teći će brže? Hej, vrijeme. Možeš li molim te teći brže? Želim da me svrstaju što brže.

''Mary Fowald''

Skoro. Moje ime je Molly. Opet. Ne? Uhh. Eno, vidi. Dom mi maše. Hej. Nadam se da ću završiti u istom domu kao i ona. Tako je _cool_. Najdraža mi je rodica.

''Molly Weasley''

To!

 _Hmmm. Weasley. Odakle više dolazite vi svi? Činiš se poput ostatka svoje obitelji. Bolje da bude…_ _GRYFFINDOR_ _!_

…

Lucy

Pitam se u kojem ću domu završiti. U Slytherin ne želim. Možda Gryffindor? Ne, nisam poput Molly i tate. Ravenclaw? Možda. Hufflepuff? Moguće i to. Znači imam dvoje na izboru. Svejedno mi je gdje završim između ova dva. Pustit ću Klobuk da odabere za mene.

*kasnije*

''Lucy Weasley''

Vrijeme za zabavu!

 _Ah, malena. Imaš mnoge vrline. I hrabra si i pametna, ali tvoja marljivost i odanost zasjenjuje sve ostalo. Bit će ti dobro._ _HUFFLEPUFF_ _!_

…

Poruka autora: Bok! Ovo je moj prvi fanfiction na hrvatskom, inače pišem na engleskom. Žao mi je što nema više priča na hrvatskom, pa sam odlučila pisati malo. Trenutno tražim dopuštenje jedne/jednog pisca popularne priče na engleskom da je prevedem na hrvatski. Nadam se da ću ga dobiti. Drugi dio Razvrstavanja postavljam čim ga prevedem. Sretan Božić! I Nova godina!


	2. Fred, Roxy, Rose, Hugo and the Potters

**Razvrstavanje: Sljedeća Generacija**

Izjava o opovrgnuću: Vidi prvo poglavlje (dio)

 **Razvrstavanje**

Fred 

Čovječe! Vidi kolika je ova dvorana! Tata je bio u pravu. Lako se možeš zagubiti ovdje kad ne želiš da te uhvate profesori nakon neke psine. Osim kad si sedma godina. Onda se lako primijetiš. Hvala Merlinu pa imam vremena prije toga! Gdje je Roxy? Mora biti ovdje negdje. Ma nema veze. Vidjet ću je nakon Razvrstavanja. Nadam se da će završiti u istom domu. Tata i stric Fred jesu. Ali Strina Hermiona mi je pričala da su bile blizanke u njenoj godini koje su razdvojene. To me malo plaši. Ne znam što bi bez Roxy. Možda ćemo se šuljati…

''Fred Weasley''

Čekaj malo. To sam ja. Idemo!

 _Ti si pljunuti stric._

Koji?

 _Onaj čije ime nosiš, naravno._

A, taj. Hvala!

 _Ne vidim te igdje osim u…_ _GRYFFINDOR_ _!_

…

Roxanne

Merline dragi. Ovo je ogromno. I strop! Stvarno čudesno. Ček malo, gdje je Fred? Uvijek negdje odluta. To me stvarno živcira. Eno Molly. I Lucy. I Dom. I Louisa. I Jamesa. James? Ako je on tamo, tu je negdje i Fred. Kao da su njih dvojica blizanci umjesto mene i Freda. Aha, bingo! Eno ga, balavac mali. Hej, James je svrstan. Još malo pa će i moj red. Fred je u Gryffindoru. Nadam se da ćemo završiti u istom domu.

''Roxanne Weasley''

Uh-oh

 _Još jedna? Blizanci? Pa trebao sam znati. Nije ni čudo. Idi pridruži se bratu._ _GRYFFINDOR_ _!_

…

James

Napokon smo u Hogwartsu! Sve sam isplanirao. Ove godine me nitko neće uhvatiti kako radim išta loše i zaradit ću nadimak malog anđela. Onda ću 'posuditi' Mapu za haranje od tate i, ako uspijem, Plašt nevidljivosti. Zatim počinju prave psine. A što je najbolje, nitko neće posumnjati na mene zbog mog nadimka! I pridružit ću se ekipi metloboja, kao lovac. Pitam se…

''James Potter''

E, pa sad ću saznati.

 _Potter, ha? Ljudi očekuju puno od tebe. Želiš biti poput svog djeda i oca. Neće biti lako. Ali vjerujem da_ _to možeš ispuniti._ _GRYFFINDOR_ _!_

…

Albus

Nadam se da James nije u pravi. Koji kreten. Samo zato što je stariji ne znači da se može ponašati onako kako jest. Pokazat ću ja njemu. Pokazat ću svima tko je Albus Severus Potter! Scorpius je u Slytherinu? Nadam se da se još uvijek možemo družiti. Lijepo mi je s njim. Ali Rose ga ne može podnijeti. Koji je njen problem?

''Albus Potter''

Molim te svrstaj me negdje gdje se mogu družiti sa svima.

 _Nazvan si po našem cijenjenom pokojnom ravnatelju? Plus, sin Harry Pottera. Ti ćeš, dječače, činiti velike stvari. Vidim veliku želju da se dokažeš. Da, imaš dovoljno ambicije i lukavštine. Procvjetat ćeš u tom domu. Idi, zabavi se._ _SLYTHERIN_ _!_

…

Rose

Čarobni strop. Začaran da prikazuje nebo onakvo kakvo je. Naravno, može se isto tako začarati da prkaže što god tko želi. Sve piše u knjizi Hogwarts: Povijest. To je moja najdraža knjiga. Tako je zanimljiva!

Jeste li znali da je Gryffindor imao skoro bezglavog duha? Njegova glava je konačno otpala u Bitci za Hogwarts 1998. Sada se priključio Bezglavom lovu i Gryffindoru je bio potreban novi duh. To je sad moj stric Fred! Kao što sam rekla, vrlo zanimljivo!

Uh, tata me upozorio na Malfoya. Svrstan u Slytherin baš kao što se očekivalo. Sad će Al, svaki tren. Evo ga. Šta? Slytherin? Mora da je došlo do neke greške. Albus Potter kojeg ja znam ne bi otišao u Slytherin. Znači li to da je isti kao Malfoy? Malo ću se udaljiti, tek da vi…

''Rose Weasley''

Vrijeme stvarno leti.

 _Ah. Weasley. I Granger. Znam što ću s tobom._ _GRYFFINDOR_ _!_

…

Lily

Ha! Tko je malena djevojčica sada? Napokon sam i ja u Hogwartsu. Ne mogu vjerovati. Baš sam uzbuđena! Eno Jamesa. I Ala. I Rose. I sviju! A gdje je Hugo? Bio je točno iza mene. Pa da ne povjeruješ. Od svih dana kada se mogao izgubiti, baš danas. A eno ga! Na samom početku reda. Što će tamo? Među zadnjima je na redu. Šta ću mu ja.

''Lily Potter''

Došlo je i moje vrijeme!

 _Ah, mala dama Potter. Ista si kao svoja baka._

Pa, hvala!

 _Isti um, isto lice, sve! Nema sumnje kamo ideš, zar ne?_

Nimalo.

 _GRYFFINDOR_ _!_

…

Hugo

Tako sam nervozan. Što ako ne budem svrstan u Gryffindor? Kladim se da će tata biti tako razočaran. Ali mama je rekla da je u redu gdje god me stave. Moram pričekati i vidjeti, nema mi druge. Lily je u Gyffindoru. Očekivano.

*minuta kasnije*

''Hugo Weasley''

Hej, moj je red.

 _Jesi li ti zadnji? Hvala Godricu. Vi Weasleyevi. Pa ti si malo drugačiji. Ljubazan i marljiv. Kao stvoren za…_ _HUFFLEPUFF_ _!_


End file.
